This Is How We Do
by x3SunshineSharpies
Summary: How did Danny and Dougie fall in love with us? We're mental. We must be. That's exacally why we love them. Caution: This story is planned out to have alcohol, sex, cursing, naked men, unexpected stupid things, romance, and random bursts into songs.
1. The Beginning

I am in love with a hopelessly gorgeous horny brunet retard

**Chapter 1 – Emily; The Beginning.**

_Italics are thoughts._

I am in love with a hopelessly gorgeous horny brunet retard.

She's in love with an adorable shy just has horny blond idiot.

Yay?

We wouldn't have it any other way. The ones named Emily Anna Marie Evans and Ariel Mariah Lynn Hope Raine are hopelessly in love with a Dougie Lee Poynter and a Danny Alan David Jones; and, yes, they are in McFly.

Here we lay in the arms of our beloved boy band members, holding us as we fall asleep. You'd think they'd have bikini models or something, but they chose us. Ariel and I are pretty much just ordinary looking girls.

I've convinced that this is all a dream. I lay awake for at least 10 minutes almost every night trying to take up everything before I open my real eyes and find out that I'm just some stupid delusional teenager. Usually after I run every little detail through my head I'm convinced is a dream, I pass out. Dreaming within a dream you would think.

Since I usually pass out at 3 am or so, I never keep track, I wake up between noon and 2 pm. This is fine since all of us are basically unconscious in the mornings anyways; unless McFly has to do something. Parties, video games, movies, sex, talks, skinny dipping, playing pranks, and random cuddle times usually keep us up until we pass out. Sometimes even all in one night.

But enough of this deep shit, I'm Emily and I'm the girlfriend of Danny Jones. Some pretty fun stuff has happened throughout my life, especially when I met Danny and McFly; especially Danny. Unless you are disturbed by sexual things, which happen frequently when you're with these two male species here, you shouldn't be reading this. You should be reading a story about magical ponies or something with rainbows; even better, rainbow ponies.

I have to get rid of all the stupid details following me before I start the real story. This story is planned out to have alcohol, sex, cursing, naked men, unexpected stupid things, romance, and random bursts into songs. That has been my life since I met Danny. So if you have a child in the room, send them off to jump on a trampoline or something.

At this moment, while I narrate a story in my mind like a crazy person, Danny passes out while holding me in bed at our summer house; which we share with Dougie and Ariel. Ariel and I both have wicked stories to tell about our new lives, especially the first day we found these two. We both started out as innocent unsuspecting virgins. Then a tiny twist of fate gave use this life we have today. I might as well start off with my story.

I was just that girl sitting in the hotel lobby, waiting for my ex friend to come down the lift. Then I saw them walking through the door. Millions of thoughts ran through my head. _What… the… fuck._

Four boys walked through those doors as little girls around the ages of 12 through 16 scream in their high pitched voices and chant "I LOVE YOU" at them. I recognized those four as the boy band McFly, who by the way, I have had an obsession with since 04.

But I wasn't one of those psycho fans I saw pressing their little faces against the security surrounded glass doors.I pity whoever had to clean that once clear, clean glass entrance. I was one of them at concerts and everything, but I would have more self pride then to follow them to their hotel and press my face flat on the glass, hoping they would notice my flat face.

I was too preoccupied with my thoughts about the teenie fans to notice that McFly was within sight distance of me. I saw that each of them, especially Danny, kept flashing looks at me. They looked like they were talking casually, playfully touching each other as they talk. All I did for the 30 longest seconds of my life was stare at them; not that creepy stare you give to hot half naked men, just a look, although they were very hot…

I was so freaked out when my endless stare and mind mumbling was interrupted. I felt a huge connection break in my little world that I was in when the lyrics to _Friday Night_ started playing. My phone was ringing. I dug through it my purse to find it, but the call ended right before I got to pick up.

"Nice ringtone." I heard. I turned to find Danny sitting next to me on the two-to-three person sofa I was sitting on. The rest of the boys spread around in the other sofa.

"It's my guilty pleasure." I smiled while I tried to sound calm_._ "I especially love the band. I've never seen such gorgeous dudes working together. My favorite is the brunet one; who is insanely gorgeous I should add. The best thing is that he has this like angelic voice. It melts my heart." I sighed as if the most romantic thing in the whole universe had just happened to me. I tried to smile as if it wasn't Danny Jones whom I was speaking to. _Are you out of your fucking mind? I must be._

"I totally agree. That boy is fit." Dougie said, trying not to laugh.

"You know which one I love? The bass player. There's one fine ass on that boy." Harry said as he looked to me, then to Dougie. _Aww Dougie's blushing. Looks like he's going to have a spazz attack. _

"I can totally see that; but I love the other guitar player's clothes. The blond one. He has the most wicked shirts I've ever seen." I pointed out, eyeing Tom's Ghost Busters shirt.

"You know, the drummer could model." Tom pointed out. It was an actual fact. I could hear laughter attempting to spew out of Dougie's mouth.

"You know, I wouldn't mind seeing the band in a black and white blow up poster modeling underwear. It could be all dram-" Suddenly I burst out laughing; the guys also burst out with me. "I'm sorry- I-I can't do this anymore." I tried to choke out between my laughing fits.

"We don't blame you. Poor Doug couldn't hold it in." Tom said patting Dougie on the back.

"So mystery girl, what's your name?" Danny asked me.

"I'm Emily." I answered him. "Emily Anna Marie Evans. I am the daughter of Hayley Marie and Michael Joseph Evans, sister of Zoey Annabelle Evans." I recited and took a quick breath. "Holy shit." Dougie said. I giggled.

Somehow, after 4 minutes of talking, Danny convinced me to come up with him and the band to their hotel room. When I left with them, I could hear the little girls yelling at me. "LUCKY BITCH" was one. "DO HIM DOUGIE STYLE" was another. I laughed at it. The next thing I knew I was drinking and playing video games with them. Not as romantic you'd think it would've been.

Danny kept putting his arms around me and holding on to me every chance he got. He even got me to dance and sing along to Queen and the Beatles. Next thing I know its 3 am. I remember I was supposed to wait for my ex friend and started freaking out. I checked my phone, but she never called. If you're wondering, the person who did call was this random Spanish dude. He left a voicemail ordering pizza and mumbled random curse words and hung up. I think he was drunk. Dougie agreed.

I told them I had to go but they convinced me to stay until a decent time. I figured since she didn't call me by now she wouldn't mind. Danny lent me pajamas he had. I changed in their bathroom and removed my makeup. The pajamas were a decent fit on me.

Outside the bathroom door I saw Danny waiting for me in his boxers. ONLY his boxers. "You look nice." He commented. I felt a little self conscious. Standing in front of a talented gorgeous boy with no make up in his pajamas felt thrilling. note the sarcasm.

I couldn't help but smile and giggle like a hopeless idiot, staring at his beautiful almost nakedness. He sighed lowering his head down a little. I felt bad for a moment.

"I guess I forgot the effect I have on girls. Being in a boy band and all. Want me to find a shirt or some trousers?" I mumbled something that sounded like a bunch of mixed up curses. "Alright then." He laughed a little as he showed me to his room.

"You could sleep here. With me." He sat on the bed smiling his brilliant smile.

"I'm still a virgin" I blurted out. _I am such and idiot, that wouldn't be what he meant; was it? Maybe it was, or maybe I'm just being retarded. Yeah that's it. I'm stupid. So so stupid._ I covered my mouth as quickly as I could, but apparently the words still came out.

He looked amused. _Great just great…_ "Ah. I didn't pin you down for and easy one. That's good though, keeping the virtue and all. If it's too awkward you could just sleep here and I could just-" I cut him off.

"It's not the marriage thing that I'm aiming for. It's just that… that I haven't found the right person yet…" I tried not to sound so bloody corny. At least I didn't use that shitty _Its not you it's me!_ crap. I might as well have. Sure sounded that way.

He just sat there staring at me; smiling. As if I didn't feel self conscious enough. He stood up, pacing a little. He sat back down on the bed and I joined him. He turned and his deep blue eyes made contact with my brown ones.

"I fancy you, you know that? When I saw you, I knew I had to find out about you. I loved the fact that you completely ignored the fact that there was a massive crowd of screaming girls behind us." He told me, smiling.

"I find it rather pathetic actually. Although I don't blame them, the band's pretty gorgeous. Well… you already know that." I tried to lighten the mood. I probably failed.

"Yes, well…" he paused to flash his perfect teeth. "The other guys saw you too. They were pretty impressed. We decided to take a chance. Then I heard your phone. And that's when I knew." I've never seen him look so focused. His eyes were intense. _Would you stop being so fucking gorgeous? It's distracting. Scratch that; erase it; destroy it with a freakin' chainsaw for all I care. Just make sure that thought is never repeated. I wanted him to stay gorgeous._

"Lucky ringtone…" I muttered. "That moment? Is there any way I can change that? It seems sort of… fannie-ish."

"Well, it could be the moment I saw your fine arse in my trousers." He joked.

I playfully pushed him. "Yes. I'll be sure too tell people while in McFly's hotel room I had nothing so I changed into Danny's trousers and slept with him." I rolled my eyes.

"So you'd rather sound like a groupie than a teenie?" he smiled. "You know… teenies have just a smidge more dignity than a groupie. Although I won't stop you if-"

I cut him off with a kiss. It was a soft, sweet, innocent kiss. It was the type of kiss you wished was your first kiss, instead of with a douche bag named Nick.

The second we pulled away, we locked eyes and smiles ran across our faces. It was almost natural, like we were meant to be together. After a few odd seconds of staring, he held me in his arms, and I put mine around him. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"It's almost 4 am. We should get to sleep." He whispered in my ear. "Just make sure you're still here when I wake up." I said before I kissed him again. "I promise." His voice gave me chills, the good kind.

I lied down on the bed as he went to turn off the lights. I could feel him climbing in when it went dark. He came in close behind me; gripping me close to him, with his hand on me stomach. I noticed that he moved his hand higher towards my chest.

"I can feel year heart beating." He whispered in my ear. His voice made my heart accelerate even more. I could feel his smile as he kissed my cheek and lowered his hand back to my stomach.

"Mr. Romantic now are we? Or are we just looking for a way to touch my lady parts?" I joked.

"The first one; and the second one; just a bit..." He whispered in my ear. I could feel his smile. "Is it working?"

"Yes, you are very romantic Mr. Jones. Now go to sleep." I cuddled closer to him, entangling my legs into his and dosed off.

I woke up the next morning 1 in the afternoon? Ah screw it... Its morning if I said so. I had one hell of a night… Morning? still in Danny's arms. I had to turn to convince myself that it really was him. He felt me move, and welcomed me into the next day.

For the first 10 minutes we just stayed there, motionless, trying to savior all the time we could get together. I could hear the boys outside. I might as well get up now, I still had to ask my ex friend where the hell she was and to tell her where I was.

"Good morning beautiful." I saw him looking at me. "Sleep well?"

"Yes in fact. It was bloody brilliant." I answered giving him a nice grin as I headed for the door.

"I don't think you ought to go out there just yet..."

"I just need my phone. It's on the table next to the TV" I told him as I opened the door. That's when I saw the rest of McFly. I pretty much got my cell phone and ran back to Danny shutting the door behind me. I put my back against the door and slid down wide eyed, clutching my phone. He was just sitting on the edge of the bed snickering at my reaction.

"Told you." He simply said, smiling a bit too wide.

"Holy…Fuck. Wha... Why are they… they're...naked!" I exclaimed confused. He simply just chuckled at my breakdown.

"It's a nice day out, I could tell from the light through the window shutters. Usually we just roam around naked, bathing in all the sunlight. Guess they forgot about you then." He paused to flash me a smile. "You want some food? Tom makes the best French toast."

"Uhh… you sure he wont mind?" I asked, still dazed from the incident.

"Nah its fine. He's probably making you some now, he did see you right?"

"Yeah... and I saw him… too much of him…" I sighed, wide eyed. "Might as well go out it again. I've already seen everything, nothing else left to see." I put my head in my hands.

He laughed. "Then I guess you don't mind if I go nude as well then right?" I'm pretty sure he was serious, but his smile could've meant otherwise. I threw my phone at him, missing horribly. He went and got it and started playing with it.

"Give that back! I… uh… need to call my friend!" I made an excuse, kind of. If he gets to the photos on that thing before I get it, god only knows what I'd do. Luckily for me he tossed it back right before he left the room.

I started calling my ex friend. I asked her what the hell was going on. After she explained I was calling her names and yelling left and right. When I told her where I was she didn't believe me and started firing shots right back at me. I hung up on her mindless yelling and walked into a room of the now 4 naked McFly boys.

"Danny! You too?" I teased. It made me feel a little better and uncomfortable at the same time.

"Heh, sorry about this. We forgot about you for a second there. Here, have some food. " Tom said in the nude as he got me a plate of French Toast. Dougie tried to cover up; well, failed for the most part. It was cute though, he was shy, nothing like last night.

"Well... this is rather awkward isn't it?" Harry pointed out. Finally, someone said something about this situation.

"Yes, it is..." I admitted. "I'm trying not to look." I blushed.

"So what was all that yelling in there about?" Tom asked me.

"Depends... what did you hear?" I asked carefully.

"Words I haven't used in ages." Dougie said, he seemed to loosen up. "So what's the story?"

"Well… Last night my _ex_ friend was on her way to meeting me when there were these three guys she met in the hallway. She started flirting with them and they convinced her back to the hotel room where they did some… stuff. She got drunk all by whorey herself and she decided she didn't feel like calling me because she thought that I'd yell at her for what she did." I sighed. "Which I would've considering the dumbass shit she just did. In the morning they left her and they were long gone. They took her clothes and the clean up maid kicked her out with the sheets only covering her. I started calling those guys names, then I called her some names because she was stupid enough to go with them and… do that stuff… She started crying and yelling all this shit, so I apologized and told her what I did while she got humped and dumped. She didn't believe me and called me some things I will not mention… So instead of listening to the rest of her bitching, I hung up on her." I took a bite out of the French Toast.

"I don't even know why I was her friend in the first place, I never even liked her. She was always so bitchy to me." I sighed.

After 3 bites of the French toast, _and_ an awkward minute of silence I should add, I set the plate on the table and walked to the bathroom to change into my normal clothes and give Danny back his. Although I doubt he'd need it back, but I'll do it to be nice.

After I came out I saw that the boys had their boxers on and were scattered around in the room watching TV. Naturally I sat next to Danny on the sofa and placed his PJs on the table.

"Toy story Dougie?" I pointed out smiling.

"What? I like them. Tom has Star Wars ones!" Dougie defended.

"I was just kidding." I smiled at him "And Tom, your Star Wars boxers are just as manly and rad as Dougie's Toy story ones." I added with a smile. I really did think they ruled. "If I were a boy, I'd buy themed boxers too." I chuckled.

"So, we were wondering if you had any plans, or anything important coming up." Danny said as he put his arm around me. "No, not really." I answered. I didn't know what was going on.

"Well we were just wondering-" Harry started off. "If you wanted to stay with us for a little while." Dougie finished.

"Really? How long?" I couldn't believe it.

"We honestly don't care, as long as you don't mind being on a tour bus, staying backstage, and dealing with the fans. We could use a good dose of girl power." Harry joked and raised his fist in the air.

"That would be completely wicked!" I exclaimed before hugging Danny. I caught myself, didn't want to sound too excited. "I mean… I could deal with that…" I tried to sound calm. The fan girl in me wanted to explode right then and there.

"Don't worry; we'll keep our trousers on while you're here." Tom assured me. I smiled and laughed a little.

"Danny might not…" Dougie tried to add quietly. Danny threw the rest of my toast at him.


	2. Never Underestimate the Power of Noodles

I am in love with a hopelessly gorgeous horny brunet retard

**Chapter 2 – Ariel; Never Underestimate the Power of Noodles.**

While I lay in the very nicely tanned arms of Dougie, I started to think. How me? How the hell did I end up here? Luck has to be the reason. No other way some random girl like me would end up dating Dougie Poynter. Might as well tell you how it all started... It's not as nice and romantic as my best friend besides Dougie Emily's but hell; at least it's a story.

It was the summer of 2005. 16 year old Ariel Raine was working at her daily job at Starbucks.

_Cue the ripple flashback thingy._

"And then I was like, 'No way, you couldn't of slept with Alexis's ex-boyfriend.', and then she was like 'Well, David didn't seem to care', and I was like 'It's so against code of law, serio–" I was rudely interrupted by a customer.

"Excuse me." The voice said. I took a glare look at the person who interrupted me, and my lovely conversation with my bestie, Nicola.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a fake smile. "Uh...yeah. I'd like one frap, strawberries and cream." The stranger said.

"No coffee, eh?" I responded in a monotone.

"My bandmates don't let me have it. I tend to get a bit... over hyperactive?" He said with a smile.

I just looked at him and responded, "Do you _really_ think I give a damn?"

He just put his head down and mumbled, "Sorry. Here's the money.", and then walked to a table with his frap.

I just stood there and thought for a few seconds. _Did I hurt his feelings or something? Nah, most likely not, maybe he's sensitive… He may have something wrong with him. Great, now I yelled at a retarded kid. Good job, Ariel. Good job... _

A few hours later, I was closing up; no one was in Starbucks, except the "retarded" guy. I started to wonder, why is he still here? And looks so depressed?_ Well, might as well ask him. _

"Hey, what are you still doing here? We're closing." I said to him, as I watched him look my way. He just frowned and said, "No reason to go back to the hotel anyway, they all forgot about me."

"Huh?" I responded putting down my keys, and sitting across from him. He sighed and looked at me, "My bandmates stood me up, then my girlfriend stood me up. Oh! And _then_ she broke up with me for my friend, Dylan! Fun day. But, you wouldn't care.." He trailed off, pulling his beanie above his eyes. At that moment I noticed how gorgeous his eyes are. Like a blue-green, my favorite crayon, may I mind you.

"Why wouldn't I care?" I responded playing with the gold band on my ring finger give to me from my mom.

"Well, you kinda said earlier to me, and I quote 'Do you really think I give a _damn_?'" He said with an American accent. Well, more like attempt at one. _Emphasis on the damn, he must be pissed._

I just looked at him, blushing. "I kinda went to the thought you were...retarded. Nothing offensive if you are. I know some very nice retarded people!" I responded putting my hands up in defense. He just looked at me.

"Nice to know random people at Starbucks find me retarded." He said sarcastically. "Sorry" I said blushing again.

"It's okay, I get it a lot." He said sighing.

"Here, I'll make it up to you." I said walking behind the counter. "I'll make you another strawberries and cream frap; on the house." It gave me a chance to shut down all the machines while I'm up. After I was done I handed him the cup.

"So, you're in a band, --" I paused for a moment, waiting for him to say his name.

"Dougie." He responded, taking a sip.

"Aw, cool! My favorite band has a bassist named Dougie. He's so hot!" I said smiling.

Dougie just tensed up. "Never heard of him. What band is he in?" Dougie asked, a little too quickly. He kept looking down, playing with his beaded bracelets.

"McFly. Here, I have a picture of them on my laptop!" I said getting my laptop and sitting beside Dougie, showing him my background. Beside me, I felt him tense up even more.

_There's definitely something wrong with this kid. Eh, at least he's pretty. Too pretty for that skank who dumped him. Wait, did I just call him hot? No I called him pretty. It's totally different. Well, he is kinda hot…Either way he's good looking. Fuck, I need to shut up to myself. That sounded odd. God damnit stop talk-thinking to yourself Ariel._

"Eh, they're quite ugly!" He responded to the picture of McFly. I gasped and hit him on the shoulder.

"How dare you! I'm sitting on the other side of the table now! Dougie, we are over! And our poor kids won't have their beloved mother; you won't be there to be their mother!" I screamed. _What the hell did I just say? Great, this pretty/hot-pretty hot dude is making me nervous._ I got up and sat across from Dougie, dragged the computer with me and then mumbled, "How dare you say McFly is ugly, you bastard."

"I'm sorry! They're sexy beats, and I'd fuck every one of them!" He exclaimed, standing up and flinging his arms in the air. He looked more worried he offended me rather than joking. _I've got to admit, it was kind of cute the way he's so shy_.

I just looked at him. "You're gay, aren't you?" I said. "I've always wanted a gay best friend!" I jumped over the table, and hugged him. He just stood there… I bet he was freaked out by my random jump. He was muscular, I guess you could say. He wasn't squishy like I was used to with my girlfriends, although I don't mind, maybe it was because he was so tense.

"Erm... sorry to break it to you, but I'm straight." He said pushing me off of him.

"Damn!" I mumbled. He walked over and sat next to the seat next to me.

"So, you never told me your name." He said to me playing with some random stuff on my laptop.

"Ariel Raine." I responded poking him. At least his arm was kind of squishy, but it was hard to tell with his sweatshirt. It still hurt my finger either way.

"Neat name. Haha, you're a mermaid." He said poking back.

"Shut the fuck up, man." I said pinching him.

"Owch!" He yelled and rubbed the place where I pinched him.

"Sorry! I have deadly nails. Deadly bright neon green nails." I said looking at my nails.

"They're nice-" he cut himself off "God, it's hot in this place, why the hell do you have the heat up so high? It's the middle of July!" He said fanning himself.

"Hey, smart one. Take your beanie off, and your sweatshirt." I said rolling my eyes.

"I never thought of that! Thank you!" He said hugging me. Now I know how it felt to be ambushed.

"Dougie, get off." I said pushing him off. I just sat there while he took off his sweatshirt.

_Very slim figure. And a Hurley shirt! Yay! Now, the beanie. I wonder what kind of hair he has. Maybe he's just bald? Nah. Mohawk? Nah, he's too skater. Maybe he has skater hair! That'd be hot. Or emo hair... SCORE! HE HAS EMO HAIR. Wait. Holy Crayola...he's..._

"Oh my god. You're… You're…" I said not being able to find the right words. He covered my mouth.

"I know, I know. Sorry I didn't say anything about…ya know..." He trailed off.

"Let go! (Which sounded like, 'wet row')" I tried to say. He finally let go of his arm, so I grabbed it.

"Now, you know who I am, what now?" He put his head on the table, hitting it repeatedly.

"Don't damage that pretty little head of yours dude! Many people enjoy looking at it!" I said trying to pull him off of the chair.

"Ow.. oww.. oww!" He said trying to resist being pulled up by me. "You know for a little girl you got one death grip." He said getting up, trying to get the feeling back in his shoulder; he was moving it in circles and stuff.

"Sorry. And I'll have you know that I am not a little girl. I am practically a woman." I told him pouting. "I just wanna be your friend. Besties. Let's go get our nails done or something." I perked up grabbing my lap top case, my keys, and Dougies hand.

"Number 1, its 9 o'clock at night. Number 2, I am not gay, damnit!" He yelled.

"Fine." I sighed. "You got here somehow. Lets so somewhere! My car is a piece of shit. We can leave it here." I smiled at him.

"Wait, what?!" Dougie exclaimed.

"You look confused. I'll explain during the car ride!" I tried to say while pulling him towards the door. He started laughing.

"Where the hell would we go?" he tried to say while I pulled him. I got him outside, locked the door and got ahold of his hand again.

"Is that your car? Volvo? Toyota? VW?" I tried to pick out cars.

"Mustang." He said pointing at the shiny beautiful red car. "It's a rental."

"Holy... sweet mother of…" I couldn't find my words. "Holy hell. That has got to be one of the most beautiful cars I've ever seen." I kept staring.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm not much on cars, but I liked it the most out of them all." He said unlocking the doors. As I sat down I breathed in the great car smell. Then when he got in I got a good whiff of him. I hadn't noticed, but he smelled great.

"This is odd. I'm used to English cars. You know, steering wheels and roads on the other side…I almost went the wrong way trying to get here." Dougie admitted.

"Why don't you let me drive…" I said switching seats with him. "Let's grab dinner somewhere!"

"No offence but. I feel like I'm being kidnapped or something." He laughed.

"Nah, if I kidnapped you you'd have tape over your mouth and I'd be taking you over to my crappy room thing they call a house rather than to dinner." I said smiling at him. I saw him laugh in the corner of my eye. I decided to take him to this small Italian place I knew about. They were the best.

"You like pasta?" He nodded. "Good. I'm taking you to a nice little Italian restaurant." I said smiling.

While at the restaurant I got the change to ask him some stuff, and likewise.

"So where's the rest of your bandmates?" I asked him swiveling my fork in the pasta.

"Back at the hotel probably… I could take you to them afterwards." He said, sticking one noodle in his mouth and vacuumed it up until it ended. It was a long noodle too.

"You knew where they were? I thought you said they stood you up?" I asked, forking my noodles again.

"I just texted them to meet me. They probably didn't get it. I 'spose I over reacted…" he admitted. "You know you should really try eating them one by one." he smiled at me "The noodles. It's much funner that way." He stuck another one in his mouth and slurped it up.

I tried. I got a small one. It was weird.

"I've always wanted to try that thing in that one Disney movie." He found a long noodle and pointed one end at me.

"No way; the Lady and the Tramp thing?" I was amused. _Maybe he got that from Tom. Either way he watches Disney films!_ I took the end he was pointing at me and put it in my mouth.

"Alright then. You can be Lady; I'll be the Tramp." He smiled and put his end in his mouth. "Ready? Go."

We both practically inhaled our ends until our faces were inches apart. I stopped in shock, but he kept going. Finally our lips touched. In shock, I swallowed my noodle without chewing, and just kissed him. I'm pretty sure he did the same because after the… lip touching thing… the kiss, I guess you could say, we both grabbed our drinks and washed away the remaining noodle things down.

Just then we both burst into laughter. After that we just joked around.

"You know I actually have a British accent." I started to say. "I just got used to this one since living here and all."

"Well I have an American accent." He joked around.

"If that was your attempt at an American accent at the Starbucks, then I don't want to hear anymore of it." I told him smiling.

We exchanged accents and his American accent was actually pretty decent, better than when I started using mine. We decided I should use my English accent from now on.

"You know, I feel as if I can really be my self with you and all. I don't have to worry about anything. It's like I've known you for years." He told me.

"Ditto." I said to him. "I feel like there's a connection, or something, bonding us." He grabbed my hand and started playing with it until the point where he just held it. His hands were nice, warm.

"Now what?" I asked him, skipping out of the restaurant.

"Now… I take you to the hotel, you meet the guys, they'll drive you crazy, you run out screaming, and we never see you again."

"If that even remotely happens, instead of running out, I'll grab onto you and use you as my shield." I grinned really wide at him.

"What if I'm part of the reason you went mental?" he replied, getting into the drivers seat.

"Well, none of that will even happen if you crash us while driving on the wrong side of the road." I buckled in slowly, incase he asked me to drive last minute.

"Nah, I think I've got it." He said, starting up the car.

2 little road freak outs later, we got to their hotel.

Right after we got out of the car, I ran behind him and jumped on his back.

"Whoa!" He was surprised. Mission accomplished. He would've dropped me too, if I didn't have such a death grip. Go volleyball muscles.

"From here to the hotel room, you're going to piggyback me." I tried to sound really peppy; like annoying peppy. He understood, and held my legs up. He didn't seem to mind, since I weigh like… nothing.

"Alrighty then; but you're going to have to duck when we go through doors." He said as he started walking.

It took a total of 8 minutes I'm guessing to get from the car to the check in desk, up the elevator and down the hall into their room. My ass was almost numb by then. My head was on top of Dougie's, and my arms were slumped down his chest from his shoulders. Occasionally, for fun I tapped his chest to a beat or wrapped my arms around his neck. He didn't mind, I knew he was smiling.

_Finally_ we got to the hotel room. When we walked in I jumped off and started stretching.

"Finally dude. My ass is like freakin' numb." After that, I saw Tom and Harry waving at me from their sofa. I think they were playing Halo. I waved back.

"Tom, Harry, this is Ariel. Met her at the Starbucks I got depressed at." I smiled at them. Dougie's paused to look around the room. When he was done he came up behind me and hugged me from behind. "Dude, where's Danny?"

"He's in the room watching a movie with Emily. I swear those two are fucking inseparable." Tom said aggressively, pressing buttons rapidly. "Haha, you're dead." Harry teased.

I ran over, sitting between them, and grabbed a controller. "Sweet, I kick ass at this game. Start a new one." I smiled.

"I like her." Tom said. I smiled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"So who's Emily?" I asked as the game started.

"She's someone we met a few weeks back while we were still in England. She and Danny have a 'thing' going on." Harry said, while shooting me rapidly. I fired back and ran away.

"She's wicked. You and she would kick major ass together." Tom added right before I killed him.

"Shit, I suck today. I need coffee." Tom said getting up. "Excuse me." Harry said as he got up, heading for a door I assumed was the bathroom.

"Dougie you wanna crash a party?" I said ambushing him with a hug.

"Let's do it." He said excitedly. I jumped on his back again and he ran to the bedroom where we found Danny and a girl watching Ghostbusters. Well... barely. They were just making out. It was kind of weird. They weren't even making out _making out_; they were like… just kissing, except like... more. Like a lesser down from making out. Confusing, I know.

Dougie ran and crashed onto the bed as I fell off of him in the process. After I recovered from the crash, I saw him trying to lie on top Danny. He looked like he was struggling, so I helped him.

"Dougie you're back!" I heard Danny try to say. I hadn't noticed the girl, who I assumed was Emily, jumped on top of Dougie.

"Shit! How many people are on top of me?" I heard Danny try to say.

"Ow! Emily!" Dougie yelled laughing. "Dude I need you to meet somebody!" Dougie said, as he rolled off of Danny with Emily right next to him on the bed. I got off of Danny and squished between him and Dougie.

"Ello there." I turned to Danny, smiling.

"Ello." He mimicked me.

"This is Ariel. Ariel, Danny. Emily, Ariel. Dougie."

"Ariel, are you out of your fucking mind?" I heard Emily speak for the first time.

I was surprised, she didn't sound angry though. I think it was smart to reply with a "Getting there." I stared at the ceiling. I think everyone on this bed was. It was a big bed; but we just barely managed to fill it up. There was another one next to it, separated with a nightstand.

"Welcome to the crew then." She said again. I liked her.

A/N Anyone know why on the top of every chapter it keeps saying "I am in love with a hopelessly gorgeous horny brunet retard"?

It just appears whenever i upload a chapter .

Review Pwease (:


	3. Kinky Enough?

Sorry for the.. really.. really.. late update. I had to take care of some end of summer shizz. I wrote whenever I had time. School starts soon. I'll make sure I write my part whenever I have to. Ariel and I are alternating chapters. I did Ariel's part this time, but she's taking over the next chapter. Remember to review :)

**Chapter 3 – **_**Kinky Enough?**_** Ariel; **_**Part 1**_

We're almost to the fun stuff; don't worry. This part is pretty interesting. First times; oh joy. I had met Dougie August 4th, 2005, and my birthday was on October 31st. It was nearing 3 months and I decided to do something special with him on my 17th birthday.

Yes, I confess. I handed over my teenage innocence to Dougie Lee Poynter the night of Halloween.

_Yay; another flashback._

"Dougie…" I said as a stirred my coffee, looking out the coffee shop window. It was a gloomy day. The sky was gray, cloudy. I didn't mind it. I liked the cold. I love rain. I hope it rains.

"Ariel…" He mimicked me, smiling.

"Do you remember what's on the 31st?" I ask him, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Mhm." He said while he took a sip of his. "Halloween?"

"And…" I glared at him.

"Aaannnddd… uh…You're going to dress up as a sexy school girl… and strip for me?" He smirked

"No…" I said and rolled my eyes. "If you don't remember I'm pouring my hot coffee right on your lap." I threatened him. _Roar. Be scared. Very scared. _

"Okay! Okay! It's your birthday!" He said, flinging his hands to protect his crotch, just in case he was wrong.

"Aww! You're a good boyfriend!" I jumped up and hugged them. He began to laugh.

"You told me last week; and the week before that; and that one day our Xbox broke." He said and stuck his tongue at me. I let go and sat back down.

"But I didn't actually expect you to listen." He smiled an _'of course I did because I'm perfect' _smile. "Anyways, for my 17th, I wanna do something special." I grinned at him. I saw his expression. His face was giddy, like a little kid on Christmas morning. _No, more like Dougie Lee Poynter looking at porn giddy. The perv; I bet he still has that schoolgirl fantasy stuck in his little brain._

"Nurses outfit?" Dougie grinned. _Great… now he has a medley of sexy outfits planned for me… I would look cute in a schoolgirl outfit though_…

I jumped up. "I am _not_ stripping for you!" I said a little too loud. People were staring now. _Good job at making a scene Ariel. Now the coffee people are looking at you funny. Oh yeah; fuck you too Mr. 40-Year-Old-Passion-Iced-Tea-Lemonade. And you too Ms. I-Have-Plastic-Barbie-Boobs. God... Some people…_

"Alright... Alright…" Dougie said, trying not to laugh at my outburst. _Bastard. Stupid.. mental.. horny.. sexy.. bastard... _

I sat down awkwardly. "Let's get outta here..." I mumbled. We stood up and headed out the door. Glad that's over.

Nothing else really happened after that; nothing really important to me anyways. Dougie and I changed though. We were more open about our relationship, he was really affectionate; hugs, kisses, and cuddles happened daily. I was too blind from love at the time to figure out it was just a little step on his quest to getting some. Of course, we were really happy, so I don't give a shit anymore if that was his plan. I'll save you the trouble of going through the rest of my days and just skip to my birthday.

I woke up in Dougie's arms, just like everyday, except today I was 17. I got up first; it was 9 am. Perfect. I slid out of his arms and into the bathroom, where I found the outfit I had planned last night. I wore skinny jeans, my red converse, and a black tank top that said _Peace. Love. Rock & Roll_ on it. I topped my outfit off with the necklace Dougie surprised me with the day we hit 2 months and my favorite peace earrings I had gotten for my 16th birthday.

Dougie planned the whole day out. I had no idea what was going on except that we were going to have dinner with Emily and Danny.

After I was finished in the bathroom I walked into the room finding Dougie fully dressed, sitting on the bed, trying to straighten his hair.

"Ello." He said to me, examining my outfit. "You look nice." He finished running the straightener through a part of his hair and set it down on the nightstand. He got up walking towards me. "But that shirt doesn't follow my plan." He said as he started rising my tank top up from the bottom. Either we were moving and tripped on air, or he pushed me, and somehow he was on top of me on the bed.

"Dougie! Stop! Rape!" I tried saying as I laughed while I pulled my top back down. "I'll put on a jacket then. Jeeze…" I gave him a quick kiss, got up and started digging for some random hoodie. "So are you going to finally tell me your plan?"

"Along the way." He told me as I put my blue Hurley zip up hoodie on.

"Better?" I model spun for him, and then flicked the hood up as the grand finale.

"Much." He said, kissing me tenderly.

We got to a little arena type thing after breakfast. I've got it. He was taking me ice skating. I've only skated 1 time in my life before this and it was when I was 9 and I went to a birthday party. As soon as we got on the ice, I fell on my butt. Dougie was no help in the beginning; he just laughed and helped me up, only to fall helping me. I soon got the hang of it, but I never let go of his hand.

Around 2, we left for something I would've never expected. He took me a carnival, filled with rides, junk food, and game booths. He won me a stuffed giant pikachu. It was _so _cute. We rode everything at least once, except for the Ferris wheel, we went on twice. Once for pictures, the second time for making out. As the day ended he took me home.

We got home around 7 or so and crashed on the bed. I pressed my head on his chest and closed my eyes, imagining the day again.

"Don't fall asleep yet, we've got dinner with Dan and Em at 8." He told me, playing with my hair.

"I'm not going to fall asleep." I lifted my head up and started kissing him.

"Dress nice. We're going to that one restaurant where everything is overpriced, and the waiters all have that funny moustache."

"The one place where you needed to have a reservation even though like 4 tables were empty?" I laughed.

"Yeah, that one." He laughed with me. I figured I should go get ready now, so I found this new dress I got a few days ago and went to change.

I zipped into the little black dress. It was tight until the waist where flowed down to my mid thigh. The top part had a bunched effect, and not to mention gave me cleavage, which is always good. I retouched my make up, fixed my hair, and got into my matching heels, nothing too special.

I walked out to find Dougie buttoning his white dress shirt. When he finished he stared at me for a minute of uninterrupted silence.

"What?" I broke the silence. "You can't blink anymore?" I joked.

"That's not fair." He smiled.

"What isn't fair?"

"You're screwing with my brain. I've gone mental." His face had no expression. "It's utterly impossible to look so stunningly gorgeous." He grinned and gave me a kiss.

"You're too nice. I'm not gorgeous; just ordinary." _Well that was lame. Now he's going to complement me, we kiss, then we go. So cliché._

"On the contrary my love. You're beautiful. You just can't see it through my eyes." He took my hands. _Wow. He's outdone himself that time._

"You're being too romantic." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Let's go." I said and he let go of me to put on his jacket. _Either way, that was still very cliché._

Outside waiting for me was a long black limo.

"Holy shit. You got me a limo?" I exclaimed wide-eyed.

"No." He looked as surprised as I did. "Danny did." He said happily and ran towards the door. I walked to him as he opened it for me. Emily and Danny greeted us as we got in.

"Here. We made- _got_ you a cake." Emily said, handing me a little white box. She looked at me, and then at Danny, who started to laugh._ Inside joke? Maybe the cake is going to explode. Nah, Danny's not smart enough to make that happen. But.. Emily is.. Dougie will have to try it first... Maybe they put like some ecstasy stuff and Dougie'll rape me tonight. Wait, you can't rape the willing... oh whatever we're at the stupid fancy restaurant_.

Dinner was fun. Talking, eating, kissing, joking, stupid stuff; you know, the usual.

I'm going to skip that part or else you'll probably get bored and find a better story.

When we got home, I knew this was my chance. I was going to give my virginity to Dougie that night. I slid off my heels, took off my jewelry, and stood at the edge of the bed.

"Dougie, could you help me?" I said, holding my hair up, exposing the zipper on the back of my dress.

"Yeah, sure." He said unzipping it.

"Dougie… Remember when I told you at the café that I wasn't going to strip for you?" I said, holding my dress up by the chest area.

"Yeah…" He said as he undid his white shirt.

"I lied."

The dress fell on the floor. I turned to him in my black lace bra and panties. He stared; of course. I had to start kissing. I ran my finger through his hair; he put one of his hands on my neck, the other on my lower back. I finished unbuttoning his shirt for him as we collapsed onto the bed.

He stopped for a second. "You sure you want to do this?" He said and started kissing me again. "You love me right?" I stopped and stared into his deep blue green eyes. "Of course I do." He responded. I started kissing him again.

Pants were off, shirts were flung, bras were unsnapped, and underwear came off. The last thing that was said before I was no longer a virgin was _'I love you'_.

**Chapter 3 – **_**Kinky Enough? –**_**Emily;****Part 2**

"Danny! Hurry up! We need to make the cake for Ariel!" I exclaimed as I helped him with the groceries. We unpacked the cake shit and laid them out on the counter. He went through them, as I sat down at the table after 3 minutes of pointless listing.

"I don't get it. What the fuck are we missing? We went through the ingredients 4 times!" He exclaimed, as he put his hand on he forehead. "Eggs. Frosting. Water. Milk. Baking powder. Sugar. Whipped Cream. Milk…"

"You said milk twice." I mumbled. _Danny you idiot... We're missing the main thing…_

"Right…" he paused to look at all the ingredients again. "Hell! We even have the metal thing that you stir the shit with!"

"Flour you idiot! Flour! You can't make a cake without the fucking flour!" I said as I hit my head on the table repeatedly.

"Oh…" was all he said.

We finally got everything right. I had flour, just barely enough. We had leftover, I think we didn't add enough, but it doesn't matter, it looked fine after we baked it. Danny was holding me from behind as I tried to put whipped cream on the cake, which made it pretty difficult because he kept kissing me everywhere. _I swear that boy's high on something. _He put his head on my shoulder and mumbled, "Are we done yet?"

"Almost. Just wait a little." I said as I sprayed some of the whipped cream at him.

"Hey!" He took a handful of the leftover flour and flicked it in my face. _Oh it's war now. _

I sprayed more whipped cream at him, as he dove for the refrigerator. I flung the whipped cream jumped him from behind. _Score! Emily: 1 Danny: 0 _

Unfortunately, he got the chocolate syrup before I got to him. I grabbed his wrist and the syrup got everywhere. _Alright, he gets a point for that. Emily: 1 Danny: 1_

I ran to the can of whipped cream. It was an all out war. Whipped cream and syrup were flying around everywhere. I noticed that his pants were sagging down. _An opening. Prepare for the final battle bitch. _As he was trying to get up I ambushed him from behind and stuck the nozzle down his pants and sprayed that thing like there was no freakin' tomorrow. _Score 2. Roar. Emily: 2 Danny: 1 _

"OH! That's so unfair." He turned around to face me and stuck the chocolate syrup down my shirt. It felt so weird running down my chest. _Fine… Emily: 2 Danny: 2 Tied._

I didn't have any other plan. I just jumped him until I was on top of him, flat on the floor. We couldn't stop laughing after that.

"Truce?" I said and kissed his chocolaty lips.

"Deal." He licked the whipped cream I had on my nose. I scrunched my face up.

We kissed harmlessly. Then, the kissing got more passionate.Next thing we knew we were rolling around all over the house. We hit a wall somewhere in the hallway and got up standing, still making out somehow. I was so caught up in the moment I didn't notice I was taking his pants off, and vice versa. He was in command now. I was lost in the kiss. _That gives him a point. Emily: 2 Danny: 3 _

Next thing I knew we were naked and my back was against the shower door. He opened it and turned the water on blindly, never breaking away from the kissing that started in the kitchen.

I could feel the warm water running against my skin, the steam rising around us. I didn't care. I was with Danny and that's all that mattered to me right then.

We didn't do anything in the shower, we were just in there, making out, as if we weren't freakin' naked in a big steamy shower. He did pause to kiss other things, but nothing more sexual happened after that.

As we got out, and reached the bedroom, however, something did happen. Daniel Alan David Jones and I, Emily Anna Marie Evans had sex. I can't describe anything, because, frankly, I can't recall what the fuck I was feeling that exact moment we were together.

When we were done he held me and started talking.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it?" He said in my ear. I could feel his smile as he said that.

I grunted. He laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He said as he gripped me tighter.

"What makes you say that?" I mumbled as I buried the side of my head into the pillow.

"Practice. Lots, and lots of practice."

I turned to face him, so now we were nose-to-nose, eye-to-eye, blue to brown. "And how much practice are we talking about?" I pressed my nose to his.

"As much as you need." He paused to kiss my lips for a second. "A few times a week?"

"I'm _not_ fucking you everyday."

"Well that depends on your mood. I'm up for it anytime." He smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"And what exactly happens when I don't need any more practice?" I asked him.

"Then-and _only then_- we get kinky." He laughed.

"Ugh… That reminds me... the cake…" I winced.

"How the hell does that remind you of cake?"

"What? Whipped cream and chocolate syrup aren't kinky enough for you? If it isn't then damn, our sex is going to be really interesting."

He had no response. _Owned. Emily: 3 Danny: 3. Tied. _

"Let's just buy a cake." I kissed him and cuddled closer.

**xx**

**Thanks to the people who are reading :D**


End file.
